Crossover Adventure
by Ineedninjago
Summary: I got a TON of requests from my piers about a giant crossover adventure so here I am. After Jack is summoned by the man in the moon to gather up a ass kicking team he obeys and goes world jumping to gather up the kids to defeat the impending evil. Rated T for language and blood. No flms please.
1. Proloug

So my friend wants me to do a big four story while a few other piers wants to do a different kinds of crossovers so I was going to do one GIANT crossover adventure. Now you need to bear with me when I am not introducing your favorite character. I have 16 to introduce in the story. Here they are-

Merida from Brave.

Powers- bow and arrow expert

Mascot or friend that goes with her- Angus

Place- Weapons expert

Villain- Mor'due

Rapunzel from Tangled.

Powers- Magical hair and pan

Mascot- Pascal

Place- Healer

Villain- Mother Gothel

Ben from Ben 10

Powers- Watch

Mascot- His aliens

Place- Brawler

Soul from Soul Eater

Powers- Can turn into a Scythe

Mascot- none

Place- weapon master

Raphael from the teenage mutant ninja turtles

Powers- his weapons

Mascot- none

Place- Brawler

Danny Phantom from Danny Phantom

Powers- ghost

Mascot- nope

Place- Brawler

Toph from Avatar the last airbender

Powers- earth bender

Mascot- Momo!

Place- Brawler

Marceline from adventure time

Powers- vampire

Mascot- none

Place- Fighter

Villain- The lich

Venellope Von Schweets from Wreck it Ralph

Powers- Glitch

Mascot- none

Place- Driver

Villain- Cybugs

Violet from the incredibles

Powers- forcefields and invisibility

Mascot- none

Place- fighter

Villain- Syndrome

Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet

Powers- smart and good with weapons.

Mascot- Morph

Place- Brains and fighter

Hiccup from How to train your dragon

Powers- dragon trainer

Mascot- Toothless

Place- Brains

Villain- green death

Jack Frost from Rise of the guardians

Powers- ice bender

Mascot- baby tooth

Place- Warrior

Villain- Pitch

Dipper from Gravity falls

Powers- His book

Mascot- none

Place- Brains

Villain- Gideon and whatever crazy creatures he stumbles upon

Raven from Teen Titans

Powers- Half demon with black magic

Mascot- none

Place- Healer and warrior

Zane from ninjago

Powers- Bends ice

Mascot- Shard, his dragon

Place- brains and warrior

Villain- Overlord

I know that's a TON of people. But with careful writing and LOTS of chapters I can do this


	2. The new group

Chapter 1, the news

It was a beuitifal snow day I just planted a fresh layer of cold and ripe snow on this cold winter day. It was at least three inches tall with footprints of humans and animals covering them as I laid on the tree branch gingerly.

A deep breath got released from my lips as I took in the cold air as I relaxed my spine adjusting to the trees bark. A few kids pasted by in the sidewalk while yelling to each other knocking me from my strain of thought.

"Hey snowflake" I looked over to the side to see Bunny next to the branch.

"Hey" I replied a little tired from the snow.

"Santa wants to see you" I sighed sad to have to leave from this beutiful day but interested from what he had to say. Before I could say anything He grabbed the custum snowglobe Santa made for all of us and smashing it into the ground showing the picture in the spiralling circle of the pole. Without hesitation I entered the portal ending me up in the middle of the workshop.

Elfs and Yeti's filled the workshop mostly making toys or tending to primary needs from coworkers or the big man himself. I walked straight to room where Santa was. It has been normal ever since the attack from Pitch.

"You needed me?" I asked while entering the room.

"Yes... I have news." he looked at me a slight twinge of worry in his face.

"Your service is needed elsewhere" I stared at him with deplete confusion

"What do you mean?" I asked he crossed his hands gingerly

"There is word that a new evil has arisen and you have been requested elswhere, with another group" he explains

"Another group!? But I like my group" I obligated.

"Yes but this group needs a leader... And someone to gather the group up."

"Do you mean that the group hasnet even been assembled?!" I yell standing from the desk

"Settle down Jack... This is only temperarly" temperarly... I can work with that

"Fine... Where?" I ask he smiled before opened the drawer from under before rolling the globe over to me.

"Vell there is more than one..." he started to chuckle. I had a bad feeling about this.


	3. Jim

Chapter 2- Jim

I pulled out the smoke filled globe that he gave to me from my deep hoodie pocket that was yanking the whole sweatshirt down.

Why wouldn't they go with me? Did they not want me around? Questions ran through my head the whole time as I looked back at the Pole and smiled before slamming it to the ground showing the first coordination. Jim Hawkins. I stepped inside the device which the globe ended up back in my hoodie pocket as I looked around the scenery.

"Wow" slipped my lips as I looked around the scenery. Hundreds of people passed by, mostly aliens, heading to ships with items in their hands as they boarded it onto flying ships and into smaller buildings. More and More ships flew off and boarded onto the docks. One caught my attention the most though. A yell got heard across the docks as most heads turned towards the large deck coming into the docks. And on top a teenager wearing the captains hat.

"Who's that mommy?" I looked back and saw a younger alien boy wearing a blue baseball cap and a red t-shirt while his tentacle wrapped around his mothers hand.

"Captain Hawkins honey" I smiled before starting to run towards the ship. I started to push past people before they created a road block stopping me in my tracks as I tried to look over.

"Screw this" I muttered while grabbing my stick and flying onto the large ship. The teenager was on top of the mast while enjoying the breeze. One foot was wrapped around the pole while only a hand kept him up. I looked up and waved, he didn't look down.

"Ahoy captain!" I yell. That got his attention. He looked down and waved before sliding down the pole and stomped down onto the deck shaking it.

"Hey... Who are you?" He asked. He wore a gapy camo T with a long brown belt wrapped around his pants, his pants were a dark black that matched his black boots. And on his head an old fashioned captains cap with a red feather

"Hey, I am Jack, Jack Frost" I said sticking a hand out to the kid.

"Jack huh, I'm Jim" I smiled before reaching into my back pocket and passing him a freshly made note that Santa passed to me to give to the people I have to gather.

"So your the leader, the man in the moon was telling me about that" the man in the moon. I quickly took another note out and started to read it to myself

_You have probably already have learned that you are meant to be something special. A boy named Jack Frost, the leader, will assemble the group and you and a few others will defeat the impending evil. If you are up for the challenge._

I reread the note over and over until Jim said something

"The man in the moon gave me instructions to use my ship" I looked up to face him as I looked around the ship. It was big enough for all the people I have to squeeze in.

"If you are up for the challenge" I say chuckling.

"I'm up for anything you can dish out" he says. "Where are we going first?"

"Berk"


	4. Hiccup

Chapter 3- Hiccup

Smooth would describe the ride over to the small Viking village in the middle of an abandoned island that he directed me to go to.

"Who are we looking for?" he asked while planting a thick sword into the deck of the ship and joining me on the side of as we stared at the dragons flying past us and into the village where they would interact with the humans! I pushed my hair out of my face as I turned my head to Jim.

"How do you think we will get him? Just walk up to him?" I ask. He looks over and smiles before showing me the note

"If he was visited by the Man in the moon then he would know the situation... If not then I have some rope." I laughed and pulled out another note that had a giant red S in the middle.

"Lets try it" We sailed the ship to a small dock before boarding off and starting to walk towards the houses

"How are we supposed to find this kid?" I ask he shrugs his shoulders while shoving his hands in his pants. I look around the abandoned city before arguing echoed throughout it. I looked around and saw a caged stadium where the arguing was coming from. We walked over to find 6 teens and 5 dragons. 1 red, 1 brown and chubby one, 1 blue, 1 green with two heads, and 1 black. One of them had to be Hiccup, it was hopefully the tough looking one.

The argument was between the chubby one and the tough one, they were arguing over something I couldn't comprehend. Me and Jim laid across the cage watching the scene unfold while picking down the people.

"So it's not the girls" I contemplated before I saw the black dragon face towards us and let out a loud roar. Suddenly they all faced towards us.

"Hey"

"Who are you?" they blond asks.

"Well, I'm Jack Frost and I'm looking for Hiccup" the teens stare at me for a while before the skinny one stepped up.

"I'm Hiccup" he says. He's rather scrawny for his age compared to the other Vikings, especially since he has little physical strength as he's barely able to lift a large hammer, and is not very tall, just being barely around the blond girl's height. He has light brown hair parting to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks. He's wearing a long light green sleeve shirt and a dark brown fur vest that matches with his boots.

"Hiccup... I have this for you" I pulled out the freshly made letter and slid it through the cage floating it down to him. With a little bit of my icy winds to help relieve it to him.

He reads it with his black dragon leaning on his shoulder. He looks back up with disbelief.

"Your Jack?" he asks once more I nod.

"And this is Jim" I introduce him. Silently he walks up to us with the dragon trotting behind him.

"So you know about the man in the moon?" he asks. We both nod as he smiles showing off his odd misshaped teeth.

"Why does he want me?" I smile

"Because your special, that's why he picked both of us right?" Jim asks. I only nod while joining Jim and shoving my hands in my pockets.

"So, are you ready to go?" I ask. He look back at his friends

"Can I pack up and meet you at the ship" he pointed at the large and very notable ship at the deck.

"K" we replied while walking back to the ship. We sat on the deck for about 30 minutes until Hiccup comes back with a satchel, a saddle, and the dragon

"You don't mind if I bring Toothless do you?" we both looked at the dragon smiling

"No... Not at all" I say waving my hands as he boards the ship

"So where is our next stop captain?" Jim asks.

"To Dunbroch"


	5. Merida

Chapter 4- Merida

"So you train these things?" I ask while rubbing the side of Toothlesses head. He let out a purring sound as I scratched his scales.

"Yeah I train them" he replied while situating himself in an Indian style sitting position. I leaned against the pole restfully as I stared at the calm stars. I felt myself slowly fall into a deep sleep.

"Castle captain" Jim yelled from the bridge of the ship. I walked over to the edge grudgingly yawning as I stared at the large castle of duhnbroch.

"Who are ye lookin' for?" I say intimidating a pirates voice.

"Merida... The princess" He replies. I looked over at Hiccup who just smiles.

"You still have your rope?" I ask he laughs profusely before nodding and jumping off the side of the ship and onto the roof of a nearby stature.

"Hiccup if we need reinforcements we'll call for you" I said as I crashed into the door connected to the roof.

"Smooth" Jim mocked as he followed through the hole of the roof. I only rolled my eyes as I continued through the hallways of the castle. It was quiet for the most part with a few echoing footsteps and some snoring. Jim suddenly stopped as we were faced with a fork in our path.

"I go right you go left." I agreed and headed to left. I started to go room to room trying to find this girl in the very large castle. I stumbled upon the king and queens quarters where I quickly shut the door silently.

"Bad idea" I whispered as I slowly made my way to a door labeled Merida.

"Yes" I fist bounded as I slowly opened the door making a light creaking sound.

"Hello, Merida" I whisper as I looked around to find Merida sleeping in her bed with one arm hanging out and her leg above the blanket she was sleeping in.

"Princess Merida" I whisper shaking her awake. She sat up and looked at me confusingly

"Who are you?" she asked in her thick accent.

"I am Jack I have this for you" I passed her the note as she read it quickly.

"Let me get my stuff" she walked around the room gathering her stuff, cloths, a necklace, and her bow and arrow. I got a better look of her. She was slender and tall with pale skin a round face, light patch of freckles, long curly red hair and blue eyes. She wore a teal cotton medieval style dress with long arms, gold trimmings and beadings, floor-length skirt, and taupe boots.

We slowly creaked back up to the roof where Jim was waiting.

"Where we going now captain'?" he yelled.

"To Rapunzel!"


	6. Rapunzel

Waking up was literally a chore as Toothless went under my harness and pushed me off of it. I looked at Toothless evilly as he looked back in excitement. I stood up and walked out the cabin door and onto the deck to find Hiccup drawing on the side and Merida shooting arrows onto the pole, each getting higher than the others.

"Nice posture you have there but if you want the wind not to catch it you have to head it towards the wind" I say flying over to her and pointing the arrow to the strong wind, it ended up right on top of the other arrow.

"Thanks" she says. Before I could reply Jim jumped from the bridge and onto the deck with his sword in his back hand as he dragged it behind him.

"We are close, it says on the letter that she lives in the tower in the middle of the forest." Jim says. I sat on top of my stick ready to fall back asleep before Jim kicks the stick down, also knocking me down.

"There it is!" Jim yells as he leans against the side of the ship I was tempted to push him but, that wouldn't be right. Jim made sure that the ship was parked right by the hole in the towers door. Why would there be a tower in the middle of the woods? I thought. Before I flew over to the inside. It was beautiful with paints everywhere, the kitchen had lots of baked goods and cake where Jim walked over and grabbed a cupcake

"Rapunzel were not here to hurt you!" I yelled right then there was a few footsteps before at the top of the stairs we saw a girl at the top of the stairs. She was Slender, 18 years old, fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, 70 feet of golden blonde hair, green eyes, dress consisting of a lavender bodice laced with pink ribbon and a V-cut neckline with frilly white lace, long pink sleeves with frilly white lace and puffy upper sleeves with lavender and pink vertical stripes, purple skirt, white petticoat, and purple ballet shoes.

"W-Who are you?" she asked shuttering

"I'm Jack, this is Merida, Hiccup, and Jim" I explain. She held her pan high and sturdy before I started to head up the stairs.

"This is for you" I say passing her the white letter. She cautiously took it and started to read it.

"How can I trust you?" she asked. I only shrug before she saw the ship outside the house.

"Let me gather some things" she said before heading upstairs. We all waited on the top of the ship before she came out with a brown satchel a frying pan, and a chameleon.

"Where are we going?" Rapunzel asked.

"Ninjago"


	7. Zane

**So I found lots of people BEG for Zane to come on... So why shouldn't Zane be the main character instead of Jack? Like Zane learn to train from the other characters? Tell me what you think?**

**Jack**

Sighing I walked onto the deck with my head down and my stick in hand. I couldn't sleep and I had a massive headache... It was almost like Something was calling me out. I sat on the deck and stared at the moon suddenly I heard a voice.

"Jack" I looked up to the man in the moon "Zane Julian... He is the chosen one... You need to collect the rest of the crew and you need to train him"

"Wait what!" I said standing up and staring at the bright moon sitting motionless in the sky. But this time... He didn't answer back. Zane Julian, the chosen one, why?! I was the leader, right.

"What are ye' doing out here?" Merida asked.

"I... Got a message from the Man in the moon" I say

"Ooh what did ye say?" she asked.

"The next kid, Zane, he is supposed to save us all" I said

"Zane Julian, why him?" I shrugged as I laid my head on the side of the ship.

"Hey isn't that Ninjago?" she asked. I looked over to the other side and saw the city. And on the other side of it, the flying ship.

"Hey it's a mirror!" she said meaning that there was two flying ships. I flew up to my feet while flying to the bridge and steering the ship to the other one.

"Now all I know about Zane is that he must be strong" I say before we flew next to the side of the ship.

"Jim come on!" I yelled thinking that I needed help to convince or even fight him, if he was chosen. Jim slowly walked out of his bed in a baggy pair of jeans and a white tank top. He dragged his trusty sword and jumped onto the ship. I had a feeling this would not be easy.

"Do you need me?" Merida asked.

"You guys stay on the deck while we get him, if we need you I'll call for you" we entered the boat which was neat with the fumes of meat filling the air. I licked my lips as we got closer and closer before opening the door to the kitchen.

"Do you think they have alcohol?" I ask Jim looks at me laughing before I opened the drawer and found a first aid kit where an alcohol swab was. I grabbed a few while stuffing them in my pocket.

"We can knock him unconscious and them slip him out before anyone notices!" I said he agreed as we slipped through the hallways before we find the room where he is located. We opened the door slowly to find him, under a bunk bed, with three more guys.

"How will we find out which one is Zane?" I ask. Jim shrugged as he started to go through the dressers. Finally we found a picture with two of the teens. One of them, with spikey brown hair wrapping his arm around the other kid who had a flat cut blond hair and on the back it was labeled Zane and Kai.

"So the blond one" We looked over at the bottom bunk where the blond was slopping sleeping. I walked over silently as I brought out the alcoholic wipes before shoving them into his mouth and nose waking him up with a gasp. But he was stronger and smarter than I thought as instead of breathing into he toxins he grabbed the towel with his mouth and jumped out of the bed away from his attacker as he spit out the towels. Zane has a light blond, tall flattop haircut, a tall and strong figure with a pale skin.

"W-Who are you?" he asks while a knife was now placed in his hand, did he keep a knife in bed?

"Jack, Jack Frost, I am not here to hurt you" I say putting my hands up in defense while Jim walks up from behind him. Suddenly Jim grabs Zane from behind pinning his arms to his waist.

"Wake up! Help!" Zane yells kicking his legs and hitting Jim. I quickly ran over and grabbed Zane's legs

"Zane!" I looked back and looked back to find the other three waking up where I smiled.

"Get to the ship!" I yell while slowly placing a ice wall blocking the door frame. The three guys started to pound at the ice yelling for Zane's name. I started to run after Jim before I found myself on the deck where Merida, Rapunzel, Jim, and Hiccup waited for me along with three other characters. One an older man, another a very pretty girl, and a kid.

Zane still struggled as Jim made himself to the ship. Before I could get everyone back on our ship the whole crew ended up on the deck.

Merida had her bow raised to the girl. Rapunzel held her frying pan to the older man, Hiccup was on his dragon staring at two of the brothers and I was here with my stick waiting for someone to strike.

"Why do you want Zane?" one with the black hair asked.

"Look were just... Borrowing him" Merida explains.

"Well he's not a toy now give him back!" the girl yelled.

"Sorry sweetheart but he's ours now" Rapunzel said holding the pan above her head in a defensive position. Without them knowing or hearing two rope ladders fell from the sky and from our ship. Hiccup flew off in his dragon, I flew towards the ship while Merida and Rapunzel grabbed the ropes.

"Bye!" Merida taunted while the ship blasted off away from their ship.

"Who now?" Merida asked gripping the wheel.

"A kid named Ben 10"


	8. Ben

I grabbed a fresh made chocolate cupcake and flew to Zane's room where we chained him to the floor so he couldn't escape. I opened the locked door to find the ninja meditating.

"I brought you food" he ignored me and continued to meditate. "Look kid" I said

"I'm forty six years old" he replies. He looked 14.

"What?" I replied.

"I am a nindroid, I have no physical date that my life would end" that explains a lot, he acted none like a human, or talked like one, he seemed interesting though.

"We are not here to hurt or harm you..."

"I know I got the vision" he says still a plain look on his face.

"A vision?"

"I have a sidekick ability that lets me see into the future" my eyes widen, that will be handy in the future. "Who are we going to pick up next?" he asked still not moving from his pose.

"Ben ten" just then Jim burst through the door

"Were at the house" Jim says

"Zane, why don't you go in the house and get him?" Zane looks up at me as I unlock his chains and he stands.

"I will be back soon." he says leaving out the ship. I watch out the window to find him walk up to the door... And knock. We had to do cogneto and he knocks. The kid opens the door and I saw Zane say three words before he hands him the letter. At least three minutes later he walks back up to the ship where I meet him.

He has shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and he's quite skinny for his age, though he shows a lot of muscle definition due to being athletic. His clothes consists of a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, green pants and black and white shoes with black stripes.

"Jack" I shook the ten year olds hand and noticed his peculiar watch

"How long will this take?" he asks I shrug as he smiles and boards the crazy ship.

"Who will we visit next?" Zane asks his hands behind his back as I stare at him with awe. How did he do that so quickly?

"A kid named Soul."

**Hey tigerstar I like your idea and I need to have a little more information, so if you could review or PM me with details I would love to do the story**


	9. Villains

Let's speed things up shall we? Throughout the week we gathered the rest of the 'crew'. Soul Eavens from the school of weapons and misters. He has white hair swept to one side, and red eyes. He is known for his heavily exaggerated facial expressions and pointed teeth. He naturally has a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. He wears a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with his name on and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.

Next we got Raphael. Raph is a dark green mutant ninja turtle. He wears a red mask with long, tattered tails indicating his reckless side. He has green eyes and is ruggedly handsome as turtles go.

Toph was next, she was feisty to get on the ship, I still have the bite mark. She had black hair usually in a bun with a green headband, green pants and shirt with a tan and dark green colors.

After her was Marceline, she was pretty chill about it. Marceline has light blue-gray skin and long, midnight black hair that reaches to her feet. She also sports two marks on her neck, which are presumably the marks of the bite that turned her into a vampire. Despite being over a thousand years old, her appearance and personality is that of a 18 to 20 year old. Her style seems to be punk rock, or grunge with colors normally red, black, grey, and other dull colors.

Being our youngest, Venellope was next. Being a child, she is short in stature and has raven-black licorice-binding ponytailed hair with candy sprinkled over it. She has fair skin and hazel eyes that are rather large with a slender body. She noticeably has an overbite as well as a small pink chipmunk-like nose. Her outfit is a mint green hoodie with a double-layered brown skirt that resembles the wrapping of a peanut-butter cup, green, white and purple leggings, and small black boots. It is notable that her leggings are mismatched, one covered in broad mint green bands, the other in thinner mint bands and purple lines. They are designed to resemble candy cane stripes. Her hoodie laces and stitches are red and resemble licorice candies, such as Twizzlers.

After Venellope came Violet. Violet has black hair and is 4'6 in height she has blue-ish black hair, dark violet-blue eyes. She has an overgrown dark blue sweater, dark blue pants, and her hair covering an eye, along with one quarter of her other eye. Her suit however has a mask, showing her entire face, a red unitard with a yellow, orange and black "I" insignia on the chest, along with an orange elastic waistband and headband, a black mask, black bottoms and thigh-high black boots.

Secondary from the last was Raven. Her suit was a blue cloak with a hood, with matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with black/gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blue/black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together; On her forehead, she has a red and black gemstone on her ajna chakra, that she was born with.

And finally we got Dipper Pines from Gravity falls. Dipper wears a trademark blue and white hat, with a blue brim and blue pine tree on the front. He has somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin. His eyes are brown. He wears a navy blue vest, red/orange shirt, grey shorts, white socks with a red stripe, black sneakers, and a sometimes visible grey wristwatch. He has a birthmark on his forehead shaped like the constellation, the Big Dipper, hence his nickname "Dipper," which he hides under his bangs.

So there's the gang. Were quite a crazy crew. We all split up into two groups, the 7 girls and the 8 guys one group in each room. We all slept in canopy's stuffed to the roof. I jumped off of my canopy and onto the floor clumsily. I wasn't the strongest, or the most coordinated so saying that I was going to be trained by all these people. I walked out to the deck where I could sit and think. When I pop out of the deck I find that it was the middle of the night. I sighed and walked to the edge and let my feet dangle off the ship. It was parked so we weren't moving.

"You will lose you know" a maniacal voice said. I looked to the bridge to find a shadow figure facing me. He was tall, lithe, and dark in appearance. He has silver-golden yellow eyes resembling an eclipse, dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. He wears a long, black robe with a v neck line and shadows running down his arms, obscuring his body like a shadow. Underneath the robe, he wears black pants and black shoes. (Pitch)

"W-Who are you?" I ask.

"Pleassse Zane you should know by now" Out of the shadows Pythor slithered out next to him.

"This is the one he chose?" Mother Gothel Slender, Beautiful, pale skin, shiny curly black hair, gray eyes, crimson dress with gold trimming and a square-cut neckline, red belt with a gold buckle, spiky gold-colored earrings, and a dark green cloak.

"Wait til he meets my pet" she said while a giant black bear with three scratch marks over his eyes. Mor'du.

"This will be easy" She has average physical build, and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm. Her facial features consist of eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. (Medusa)

"We can just kill him now" Slender, muscular, brief Barrel chest, mane of red hair, freckled, blue eyes, black superhero costume with white S, white gloves, and a gleaming black cape. And behind him a giant flying behind him. They were robotic, bug-like anatomy, six capsule-like appendages on back containing wings, sharp pincers and fangs, and glowing green tails.

Suddenly another one peered out of the shadows behind me. He had larger eyes, upward-pointing horns and a different crown and robe. The design used in the series has a helm with curled horns, one of which has broken off, horrific green lights as pupils peering out of his empty eye sockets, and pale undead skin pulled tight against his nose-less skull. His skin is frayed away from his lips revealing a wicked and perpetual grin. His robe is in multiple layers and is large and baggy showing that the Lich may have woven it himself unevenly. He has a large cape that is severely torn at its end. His arms are bare bones with various decayed tissues, and his skeletal hands burn with an eerie fire when he casts fire spells.

I backed up away from the group as they surrounded me.

"I want to get a piece of him" Pythor said as he reached out. I reached down and saw that a plank was loose I pulled out the board and pulled out a few more while they all charged. I slipped down, none of them able to slip down as I started to run throughout the basement before the deck bashed down and the CY-bug flew after me. I kept running even though I felt him get closer. All of a sudden a green ball of goo hit me in the shoulder knocking me to the ground. It burned, like fire. I looked back to see it getting closer before he slashed my arm leaving a deep gash.

"Help!" I yelled my voice cracked. I stared into the green eyes before white snow blasted him off. I look over to see Jack behind me stick in hand. The Cy-bug hisses before scurrying off. I grabbed my arm as blood leaked out.

"Zane, are you okay?" he asked grabbing my good arm and pulling me to my feet. I had a burn on my shoulder and a deep cut in the same arm.

"For the most part" I reply as I got to my feet and grabbed my arm.

"Let's patch that up" he says as he leads me to the bathroom. I take off my t-shirt as he wraps a white bandage around my wounds.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Pythor... A woman, a guy wearing all black with grey skin-"

"Pitch" I wince as he tightens the bandage.

"Sorry" he apologizes as he loosens the bandages. I swallow harshly from the throbbing pain.

"I'm scared they look like a difficult group" I admit to him.

"Don't worry, we will help you and be behind you the whole way" I looked up at his eyes and smiled

"Thanks"


	10. Training gone bad

**Jack**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, not the worst way to wake up I thought as I stumbled out of the canopy. I looked around to find no one else was asleep but me. I walked over to the wooden dresser and changed into my normal cloths. Before I went out I grabbed my wooden stick and walked out. Most of them were on the deck, either showing off or doing their own thing. In the kitchen Rapunzel and Zane were cooking breakfast.

"How's you arm?" I ask Zane he looks back from breakfast and smiled.

"Good the swelling has gone down and the purple has disappeared" he said confidently. I grabbed a random soda from the fridge as I floated to the top as I stared at them as they worked

"What are we going to today Jack?" Rapunzel asked me.

"Training... Zane needs to learn if he is going to get better" I explain before Zane turns to reveal chocolate chip pancakes filling his red plate, there were enough for everyone on the ship to get at least two.

"Put this on the table for me" he says passing me the plate. Rapunzel also placed the maple bacon on top of the stack of pancakes as I stumbled to the dinning quarters while I placed it on the table to see it set and everyone sitting at it ready for the food.

**Zane**

I grabbed the pots and pans spread around the kitchen and started to wash them down.

"You going to eat?" Rapunzel asked.

"No" I replied throwing a pan covered in grease into the sink as Rapunzel walked out of the room. I sighed and opened the nearby window letting the smoke air out. I started to wash out the dishes before I stared out the window. I could leave, I didn't have to stay I could leave now, I didn't have to help them. I couldn't do that to them though. I sighed and returned to the dishes. If only I could contact my family though, tell that that I am okay, for now anyway. When I finished someone came in, nearly busting the door off it's hinges

"You done" I looked over and saw Toph standing in the doorway.

"Yes are you going to train me today?" I ask

"Sure" she replies. I walk behind her as she leads me to the deck and onto the grassy field filled with trees and a lake somewhere. She walked behind me.

"If you can't tell I am blind" I swallowed it was a little awkward.

"Yes" I reply trying not to offend her.

"So why don't you try it" she places a black bandana over my eyes. I turn my head around to find I couldn't see.

"I am going to throw some attacks and your going to have block." I nodded. Feel with my feet, feel with my feet I repeated. I took a deep inhale before I heard rocks start to rumble to my left. I pulled out a wall of ice blocking the attack but sending the broken icicles towards me and piercing my arm. I winced but shook it off as I waited for the next attack.

Another one to the front of me. I shot a beam of snow from my hands making me fly up above the rock. I couldn't tell how high I was so I plummeted down back into the ground nearly breaking my arm, but I only got a few bruises and a scratch. I slowly got back up when I felt two more each coming from each side. I felt fear rise in my chest, I can't run, I can't jump again. I let ice climb up my arms until it reached my forearm. I took a deep breath when the rocks collided with me, it would of probably crush me but my ice hands crushed them, but knocked the air out of me. I fell to the ground holding my arms in pain, it felt like they just popped out of their sockets.

"Zane, get up" she said I winced in pain, but knew I needed to keep training I was never going to give up so easily. I got back up still shaking from pain before I fell back to my knees. I tore the mask off and threw it on the ground.

"Toph, can we stop, I am injured." she walked over and held down her arm I grasped it as she pulled me up.

"Come on Frosty"


	11. Never get him back

I walked into the ship clutching my arms in pain as we enter the kitchen to find Rapunzel cleaning up the essentials around the table before she sees me hurt.

"Zane! What happened?!" she yelled running over and examining my wounds.

"Just a training accident" I whisper taking a seat onto the wooden chair and relaxing my arms. This was not good, my first training session and I get hurt. I sighed flustered before dragging my fingers through my blond hair. My arms tensed up yanking the mechanics around. I pull up my arm and start to go through my arm mechanics by opening my wrist compartment and fixing some loose wires. I know I can continue to train in a few hours, if I can get my arm back in my socket.

I hit my head against the wall, three days and Zane hasn't shown any sighs of returning. If I had only tried harder to get him back maybe he would still be here. Nya had been trying her best to track him but has been futile. Jay, Cole, Lloyd, and me have been through three search parties, each had failed. It didn't help that he was the ninja of stealth and could hide anywhere. I felt so bad. Our youngest brother taken by strangers I haven't even seen before in my life. I swished my hazel hair back into my scraggly position that had laid there for days.

I sighed and looked down at the ninjago map, it was covered in multi colored X's from spaces from where we were. Rage and anger filled me as crushed the map between my fingers the paper ripped and torn as I threw it to the ground in frustration. Just then Nya came in the dark room, I was hoping for some good news, but was sadly mistaken.

"We can't find him anywhere" she said in a horse voice. I was starting to lose hope. Maybe we might never find him.

** Sorry short chapter but trying to squeeze it in.**


	12. bows n' arrows

"The key to a good arrow is concentration" Merida snuck up behind me and placed her gentle hand onto mine when she slid it down to the handle. She completely moved behind me and stretched my hand back. She was calm and friendly as her hand lightly squished mine and pulled the sting to its limit. "Close your eye and stare at the target" she said letting go of my hand and stepping back. My hands were sweaty from the beating sun, even though there were some dark clouds, making it nearly impossible to keep ahold of the string, like I thought my hand slipped through and got the yellow one. Not bad for my first time. "Try again" she instructed. I pulled out another arrow and strung it following her instructions and closing my left eye again. Bow and arrow was never my thing but coordination and target will help me throw weapons and even dodge on occasion.

I have only picked up a bow once before when Sensei picked me up and Nya told us she could use a bow, so we had a little contest. I got the closer overall, but it was a lucky shot hitting the red. I let the arrow go letting the feather fly from the wind and force before it hit the second ring from the middle, my seventh try and finally hit the middle. My new record! "Just thirty more tries!" she declares as she sits against the large oak and takes a large bite of the red apple. I did it over and over, whenever I would mess up I would have to start again. Not much of a challenge if the wind didn't change on me constantly and if it didn't rain. The sprinkling cold rain poured for at least 20 minutes as Merida instructed me to continue. I only hit the second circle, not even getting close.

"Zane you think you want to take a break?" Rapunzel yelled while she held a pink umbrella over her head and Pascal on her shoulder. She had on a baggy purple sweatshirt and some skinny blue jeans on. Behind her, like a gentleman, Hiccup held an umbrella and 10 feet of her hair blocking his eyesight but keeping the mud and rain from getting her hair wet. I looked over at Merida waiting from an answer from her.

"He needs to finish" she replied getting as wet as me, but like me not really caring.

"Fine, Zane I have cacao waiting for you" she said turning and heading back into the ship. I started to shoot again this time hitting the middle. Then missing. Missing again. Once again missing. Then hitting the middle. And again. Two more times. And finally to 29. Just one more, one more I thought. Then I released hitting the middle once more. I sighed in relief, not a hurtful challenge like Toph's, but I was sick of arrows when I was finished with the lesson. I turned to Merida who smiled devilishly and started to walk towards me.

"Now for moving targets!" she proclaims, without complaining I nodded and followed her to her horse. "Ye' know how to ride one of these?" she asked

"Sure" I climbed onto the horse with my feet in the stirrups and the bow in my hands. I was about ready to head off when Merida jumped behind me. The rain slowed down while the horse sped through the trail as I anticipated the targets.

"There!" she said leaning over my shoulder and pointing to the target connected to the tree that they set up yesterday. I pulled back the arrow and tried to hold it still but the back muscles jerked my arm up hitting the branch above it and completely missing the target. Merida said nothing though. I did it again missing the target by a mile, I could hear Merida sigh from behind me. On the next target we had to do a jump over an obstacle that was blurred from the rain, so it looked like a black blob. I pulled back the string waiting to release when I felt Merida's hand go over my shoulder and aim. I could feel her warm breath against my ear as she whispered.

"Concentrate" she repeated. I shut my eyes as the warm sensation of her breath brought me to a more subtitle place. Like next to a fire wrapped in a blanket while my friend and I told miraculous stories of our life's. I opened my eyes once more as I stared at the target. I took in a deep breath through my nostrils before I let go of the bow remembering the rain, and the wind effecting the feathers on the end but overall, I hit the target while the horse landed on the ground with a thud as he skidded to the next one. One by one I hit the middle not even thinking of the cold wet place I was in now. We headed back to the ship quickly as the lightning stroke a nearby tree scaring the horse, but we managed to hold onto the slippery hair of the creature as he quickly ran to the building. After a ten minute trip Merida put her horse in the bottom of the ship, conveniently placed for her only.

"You did a pretty good job today Zane!" she said as we stumbled to the ship. She wrapped her arm around me making me wince from my arm constantly having to push and pull back the arrow.

"Thank you, you are a very excellent teacher" I complimented making her hit my arm.

"I'm not meant to be a teacher" she said laughing. I smiled as we boarded the ship leaving our boots and tennis shoes on the deck letting them get cleaned out. I pulled open the door as I held it open for Merida to pass before me. I followed behind her to find dinner waiting for us on the table. I instead went to my room to get changed to see Jim and Hiccup sharing sketches and even Jim showing him an advance book that showed a hologram. I silently entered pulling out my cloths before I was spotted.

"Hey Zane your finally in" Hiccup said glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes, I had my work cut out for me" I said pulling out a T and some shorts.

"Better get some sleep I heard Raphael was teaching you tomorrow."


	13. sleeping

"Hello" I awoke with the sweet sound of Venellope's voice that was drowned out by the many snores of the teammates. But I was able to hear the child that was asking for help. I sat up and rubbed my eyes trying to regain consciousness. Once I looked over I saw her next to my bed also rubbing her eyes trying to regain a conscious state. In her hands was a green frog. If Marceline had a stuffed animal, I think she was allowed to have one. She had on cute sprinkled pajamas, and even kept her hair down

"Can you get me a glass of water?" She asked. I rustled my hair trying to comprehend the question from exhaustion. I rubbed the drool from my mouth as stared back down at her. She seemed annoyed from my absence of words.

"Sure" I said getting up from my canopy and standing next to her as I sloped to the kitchen. I can see why she asked for help, the cabinets are three time her size. I reached up and grabbed a clear cup, even paining my arm to reach from all the arrow throwing. I pulled the cup out horizontally, little did I know there was another cup there, I pushed the cup out of the way knocking it to the ground shattering it. I gasped from the sudden noise.

"Seriously" she screeched as she jumped back away from the glass.

"Sorry" I whispered before crouching and starting to pick up the shards of glass. When I finished Venellope was already in the wooden chair sleeping. I walked over and picked her up gently trying not to wake her as I trudged back to her room where all the girls slept. They all seemed to all be asleep except one empty bed, Where's Raven? I gingerly set down Venellope and tucked her in placing her green frog next to her and placing her blanket over her arms.

I then went out looking when I found her on the bridge of the ship staring into the starry night. She had a distressed look on her face as she tried to meditate, but couldn't.

"You okay?" I asked approaching her.

"No" she simply replied

"Do you walk to talk?" I asked

"I had a vision" she said over a period of time. "Were not strong enough" she whispered

"True"

"Usually, I am focused, but, now that were here, I feel a terrible presence." she replied. I have felt something crawling at my skin. Like a bad entity.

"I agree, Jack contemplates if it is Pitch." I say. After a long awkward silence she speaks again

"How's training?" she asks.

"It is difficult, but I know if I keep trying I will get better" I comply. She nods and stares back out at the trees.

"You miss anyone at home?" I ask.

"My friends"

"Who?" she stared back at the forest and smiled. Must be an odd group... Just like mine.

"A cyborg, a green animal-shaper, A boy in a mask and cape, and an alien." she slightly smiled.

"A very unique group you have there" I compliment. It wasn't like my family wasn't as weird, but a very awkward one.

"Yeah, they're all I have." she says resting her head on her hand and yawning.

"I suggest some sleep" she glances over and stands.

"I guess your right." I only notice now that the sun was now rising. I really could of used some sleep.


End file.
